


Where You Seek Comfort

by Rychalla



Category: RWBY
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Relationship Discussions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 16:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18642205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rychalla/pseuds/Rychalla
Summary: "Where you seek comfort, you will only find pain." Ozpin thought that perhaps that only applied with Salem. But sitting here, watching his love self destruct through Oscar's eyes, all because of what he had done, he realized that he was wrong.





	Where You Seek Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> I need to go to bed but I had some serious feelings about v6. Enjoy!

_ “But heed my warning. Where you seek comfort, you will only find pain.” _

At first, he listened. He was careful not to seek comfort from anybody. Then he found Salem once more and thought that, perhaps, the God of Light was wrong. How could he possibly deny his love, how could he deny  _ himself _ , the comfort that would come with being together?

After that ended in total disaster, however, he learned that the Gods were right. He should have heeded the warning. From that moment, he decided he would do just that, resigning himself to a type of isolation.

When he met Qrow Branwen, however, something changed. In all his time in this world, he had never met anyone quite like Qrow. Cursed by his semblance to bring misfortune everywhere he went, all Qrow had ever wanted was to do good, regardless of what it cost him to do so. Ozpin had found a kindred soul in Qrow. Maybe the Gods’ warning had only applied to Salem. Maybe Qrow was a safe person to seek comfort in.

But sitting here, watching his love self destruct through Oscar's eyes, all because he had done, he realized that he was wrong. He had been wrong to lie and hide his past mistakes, wrong to keep Salem's immortality a secret, and wrong to believe this would end well.

Qrow was on his second bottle of the night, after everything was settled in Atlas and everybody had a moment to breathe. Team RWBYJNR decided to spend their night playing video games while Maria had her robotic eyes repaired, leaving only Oscar, Ozpin, and Qrow.

_ Oscar. May I speak to Qrow? _

**_I'm not sure that's the best idea right now. He's taking everything pretty badly._ **

_ I know. That's why I want to try to console him. _

**_I'm going to ask if he even wants to talk to you first._ **

_ Do what you feel you must, Oscar. _

“Um, Qrow?” Oscar asked, voice small and unsure. Qrow raised his eyebrows.

“Yeah, what's up, kid?”

“I, uh, well- he'd like to talk to you about something,” Oscar stammered out, “but if you don't want to talk, I understand and we don't want to make you if-!”

“Easy, Oscar,” Qrow reassured the young man, placing a hand on his head, “I know. I think it's time Oz and I had a chat anyway.”

“Of course,” Oscar nodded before relinquishing control to Ozpin, making sure to be on standby if things went wrong. He wasn't about to suffer another punch from Qrow Branwen if he could help it.

For the first moment, Qrow was silent, periodically taking swigs from his drink pensively. Ozpin decided not to break the silence, allowing Qrow control of this conversation. After what felt like an eternity,  he spoke.

“Oz,” he started, eyes pointedly glaring at his drink, “I understand why you weren't exactly jumping to tell the truth. I get it. But why outright lie to us? To  _ me?  _ I thought that you trusted me. I thought that we were in this together.

“Everything you've ever told me, everything I thought I was working towards, has it all been one big lie?” The glass in Qrow's hand shattered from the force of him squeezing it.

_ Dammit! _ He thought, cursing before brushing the broken glass off his hands. Ozpin sprung forward and took Qrow's hand in his own, checking for any left over pieces. Qrow let him. After ensuring that the huntsman's hand was fine, Ozpin sighed.

“No, Qrow. Not everything I've said is a lie. Everything we've worked for, everything we had together,” Ozpin gestured from his heart to Qrow's, “carried more truth to it than I've allowed myself to share with anyone else in a long time.”

“I was afraid you'd say that,” Qrow sighed, taking a drink from yet another bottle ( **_where is he even keeping those?_ ** Oscar thought), “I'll be straight with you. I want to believe you. I really do, Oz. But how can I after everything else?”

Ozpin looked crestfallen. “I… don't blame you for being unsure. I'm sorry, Qrow.”

And like that, Ozpin retreated to the back of Oscar's brain, allowing Oscar total control once again. Qrow glanced at Oscar, then took another swig from his bottle.

“What do you think, kiddo?” Qrow asked.

“Is he telling the truth?”

“Yeah,” Oscar responded, feeling the raw emotions coming from Ozpin, “I can feel it. He's being more honest than he's been in a long time.”

“Hm. Is that so?” Qrow mused, more to himself than to Oscar. He stood, only slightly unsteady, and walked towards the door.

“Well g'night kid,” Qrow mumbled on his way out.

“Goodnight,” Oscar belatedly called out after the huntsman.


End file.
